<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тихое счастье by Alyenka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809582">Тихое счастье</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyenka/pseuds/Alyenka'>Alyenka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Russia, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyenka/pseuds/Alyenka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Захару предстоит пережить самый долгожданный день в его жизни.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakayama Haruki/Yatake Kouji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тихое счастье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дверь распахивалась ровно в восемь. Вспыхивал свет, и зычный голос медсестры отправлял несчастных узников больничной палаты на утренние уколы. </p><p>Захар проснулся за несколько часов до привычного подъёма, и единственная причина, по которой он до сих пор не был собран, заключалась в нежелании будить соседей по палате. </p><p>Впервые за долгое время приказ пойти на процедуры взволновал и обрадовал настолько, что Захар резко вскочил на ноги и, игнорируя головокружение, помчался по коридору — неумытым и в пижаме, чувствуя невероятную лёгкость во всём теле, несмотря на высокую температуру, которую никак не удавалось сбить. Он даже не ощутил боли в полностью исколотом бедре и вихрем вернулся в палату, в то время, как его соседи, сонно зевая, только-только собирались выйти. </p><p>Умывшись водой, температуру которой он даже не почувствовал, и наскоро одевшись в чёрные джинсы и ярко-синий свитер, Захар поторопился на завтрак, где в мгновение ока проглотил овсянку и варёное яйцо, запивая их безвкусным какао.</p><p>День, которого он ждал целый год, наконец, наступил. То, к чему он тщательно готовился с самого начала, планируя всё до мелочей, должно было пройти совсем не так, как хотелось бы, но это уже не имело значения.</p><p>Костя возвращался из армии. Самый родной и любимый, самый желанный на свете человек. И пусть его нельзя будет целовать, но Захар сможет смотреть — так долго, насколько это только возможно, пока не закончатся часы для посещения. Он расплылся в улыбке и проглотил утренние таблетки. Его сегодняшняя температура не обрадовала лечащего врача, который всё никак не мог подобрать подходящий антибиотик, и Захар заставил себя сделать грустное лицо в ответ на тяжёлые вздохи. </p><p>— Назаров, ну что же мне с тобой делать?</p><p>"Ничего не нужно делать, исцеление теперь неизбежно", — Захар очень хотел ответить именно так, но сдержался. Он и без того был подозрительно энергичным. </p><p>Он думал только о том, как скоротать оставшееся время. Вообще-то, когда они созванивались накануне, Захар несколько минут упрашивал Костю не рисковать здоровьем и ждать выписки, но тот был слишком упрям. Костя сообщил, что не успевает в больницу в утренние часы, и просил дождаться вечера. </p><p>Захар вымыл голову прямо над раковиной, высушился феном, тщательно расчесал волосы и убрал их в низкий хвост. Пока Кости не было рядом, он не решался стричься, это было своеобразным ритуалом-оберегом и помогало держать в голове только позитивные мысли. Он чувствовал невероятный душевный подъём и ничуть не меньшее волнение: сказывалась долгая разлука. Сомнений в том, что Костя продолжает его любить, не было, но, несмотря на это, Захара подташнивало из-за сильных переживаний. </p><p>Ближе к обеду его посетили старшие сёстры — бойкие девушки с громкими голосами и привычкой привозить гостинцы на всю палату сразу. Он был готов провалиться сквозь землю, когда они пригрозили в следующий раз привезти с собой весы и солёное сало, потому что братик ужасно исхудал. </p><p>Бесконечные часы ожидания подходили к концу. Костя должен был прийти около пяти. Захар взглянул на часы: осталось пять минут. Он начал про себя считать секунды, понимая всю бесполезность этого занятия. </p><p>Костя появился, когда он дошёл до семидесяти. Такой большой, будто вырос сантиметров на десять, в чёрном спортивном костюме, с рюкзаком за плечами. </p><p>Иногда Захар боится самого себя. Так бывает, когда он он переживает сильное эмоциональное возбуждение. Он поднялся на ноги и покачнулся, чувствуя, как что-то запульсировало в солнечном сплетении, и рухнул прямо в объятия Кости, успев шёпотом попросить выйти из палаты. </p><p>По коридору гулял сквозняк, и Костя накинул Захару на плечи свою олимпийку. Он немного изменился: коротко стриженный, без очков, с лёгкой синевой под глазами. И всё же он остался прежним, таким же тёплым и родным. Кожа его рук погрубела, и через неё ещё сильнее, чем прежде, виднелись вены. Захар украдкой дотронулся до Костиной ладони. Тёплая и шершавая. </p><p>— Может, лучше вернёмся в палату? — предложил Костя, незаметно поглаживая руку Захара. — Здесь холодно, я беспокоюсь за тебя.</p><p>— Нет, не то... Не те слова. </p><p>— Милый, я просто...</p><p>— Я так скучал! — выпалил Захар и испуганно притих, потом заозирался по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто не мог его услышать. — Просто пройдём в конец коридора, там нормально. </p><p>Он был счастлив, пусть даже всё проходило не так, как он запланировал. Не такой встречи заслуживал Костя, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Умудрился же он заболеть в такое время!</p><p>— Я тоже скучал, Хару, — сказал Костя, когда они разместились на ободранной скамье. — Каждый божий день. </p><p>— "Хару"... Как я мечтал это услышать.</p><p>— А уж как я мечтал это произнести!</p><p>Они переглянулись и рассмеялись. Нервное напряжение понемногу отступало, освобождая место тихой радости. </p><p>— Что у тебя там? — спросил Захар, указывая на рюкзак, который Костя держал на коленях. </p><p>— О, это гостинцы. От меня и моей семьи.</p><p>— Значит ли это...</p><p>— Именно! Твой любимый маринованный перчик от моей бабули! Кстати, она желала тебе скорейшего выздоровления и звала в гости. </p><p>— Ох... Передай ей мою благодарность.</p><p>— Отец ездил к ней накануне. Он тоже... Он тоже передавал тебе привет. И мама. </p><p>— Костя.</p><p>— Представляешь, мама хотела поехать к тебе вместе со мной. Ну, это в её стиле, конечно. </p><p>— Костя?</p><p>— Да уж, что-то я переволновался... Болтаю и болтаю без умолку.</p><p>— Костя, я люблю тебя. </p><p>Он мечтал произнести эти слова с того самого дня год назад, когда он вернулся домой и рухнул на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и стуча кулаками по матрасу. С тех пор он ни разу не плакал, даже когда очень хотелось, даже когда тоска становилась невыносимой. </p><p>— Хару, думаю, я не скажу ничего нового, но... Ты моё самое драгоценное сокровище. Когда я узнал, что ты в больнице, что-то внутри оборвалось. И всё время казалось, что ты чего-то не договариваешь, — он потрогал лоб Захара. — Нет, мой хороший, всё же пойдём в палату, ты весь горишь.</p><p>Спорить не имело смысла. Самочувствие оставляло желать лучшего. Захар ни за что бы не признался, но внезапно ему стало тяжело даже просто сидеть. Хотелось лечь и накрыться несколькими одеялами сразу. Он так хотел поговорить с Костей, у него скопилось столько вопросов... Бесполезно. Силы предательски покидали его тело.</p><p>Вернувшись в палату, он с деланым спокойствием лёг на кровать, и Костя накрыл его одеялом, а сверху — неизвестно откуда взявшимся пледом.</p><p>— Товарищ пришёл? — с нескрываемым любопытством поинтересовался бодрый старичок, пока Костя выгружал содержимое рюкзака. </p><p>— Да. Самый близкий... друг, — ответил Захар, натягивая одеяло до ушей. </p><p>— Переживает за тебя, сразу видно, — заметил дед и подмигнул. — Ну так ещё бы, вон в каком состоянии тебя привезли! Аж два раза плевру прокалывали. </p><p>— Ну зачем... — начал Захар, но было уже поздно. </p><p>Костя моментально бросил своё занятие и, метнув на него грозный взгляд, направился к выходу.</p><p>— Я к твоему лечащему.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Проще было согласиться. Захар медленно проваливался в сон.</p><p>Проснувшись, он первым делом схватился за телефон. На экране высветилось самое желанное имя. Захар нетерпеливо открыл сообщение.</p><p>"Часы посещения подошли к концу, нужно уходить. Немного поругался с твоим врачом, ты уж извини. Но вроде в итоге всё хорошо. Твоя новая причёска невероятна. Я до сих пор не верю своему счастью и не могу прийти в себя. Немного посплю, соберу в порядок мысли и напишу тебе подробнее. Не скучай". </p><p>— Милая написала? — лукаво подмигнул дед.</p><p>— Да. Милая, — ответил Захар и не смог сдержать улыбки.</p><p>Олимпийка, пропитанная Костиным запахом, поможет ему дождаться выписки.</p><p>***</p><p>— Добро пожаловать на безалкогольную вечеринку для стариков за двадцать! — прокричал Костя и сгрёб Захара в объятия. — Теперь будешь у меня отъедаться больше, чем у бабушки в деревне.</p><p>— А ты заставь меня. </p><p>— О, это мы умеем. </p><p>— А ты проверь, за целый год мог и растерять навык.</p><p>— Вот и проверю!</p><p>Они заказали пиццу, рассчитанную на большую компанию, и набросились на неё, будто соревнуясь в скорости поедания, словно вернулись в студенческие годы. Захара выписали накануне, и он всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что отныне он не один.</p><p>— Вот тебе и романтический ужин при свечах, — прокомментировал Костя, доедая огромный кусок и берясь за следующий. </p><p>— В следующий раз возьмём острую, тогда я точно буду впереди, — сказал безнадёжно проигрывающий Захар. — Вас там в армии совсем не кормили? </p><p>— Кормили-то нормально. А вот по тебе я изголодался.</p><p>— Не больше, чем по этой аппетитной, желанной, сводящей с ума пицце.</p><p>Костя пододвинулся к нему поближе и убрал упавшую на лицо прядь.</p><p>— Раз уж ты отрастил волосы, я тоже начну отращивать. </p><p>— Необязательно повторять за мной, — заметил Захар.</p><p>— Обязательно. </p><p>— Вовсе нет. </p><p>Костя прервал этот бессмысленный спор поцелуем. Бесконечный год остался позади, в их распоряжении — целая жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>